The present invention is directed to electrical circuits and techniques thereof.
A variable gain amplifier (VGA) has many applications. Typically, variable-gain or voltage-controlled amplifier is an electronic amplifier that varies its gain depending on a control voltage (CV). VGAs have many applications, including audio level compression, synthesizers, amplitude modulation, and others. For example, a VGA can be implemented by first creating a voltage-controlled resistor (VCR), which is used to set the amplifier gain. The VCR can be produced by one or more transistors with simple biasing. In certain implementation, VGA are implemented using operational transconductance amplifiers. Sometimes, VGAs are implemented for automatic gain control (AGC) applications. Typically, VGA performance can be measured in terms of gain range, linearity of electrical characteristics, and bandwidth.
Over the past, many types of conventional variable gain amplifiers have been proposed and implemented in different applications. Unfortunately, existing variable gain amplifiers are inadequate, as explained below. It is thus desirable to have new and improved variable gain amplifiers.